batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinine
"So this is where some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy have come from... uncivilized to say the least." :-Lord Nanashi Chinine was a planet located on the outer fringes of the galaxy in the unknown regions. The surface was mainly dominated by forests and wilderness. It was the adopted homeworld to a sect of Human force users called the Kumori. The Kumori occupied this world for thousands of years in a hidden village known to the natives as Kankage. This village stood as the center of Kumori knowledge and learning until its destruction at the hands of the Sith and Darth Cain in 6,875 BBY. Natural Features Geography and Climate :"It was so cold on Chinine at night, almost as if life itself just stopped." :-Carashi The geography of Chinine was that of long rolling hills, high mountain tops and deep valleys and caverns. The planets surface was composed of many small tectonic plates which constantly would grind into each other, creating the uneven terrain. As a result of this, earthquakes and volcanic activity was also common place in many areas of the planet. Chinine's axis also had a tilt of 15 degrees, however its revolution around its star always kept the planet's southern hemisphere tilted towards the sun. As a result of this the southern hemisphere was dominated by swamps and jungles while the northern hemisphere was locked in a perpetual Autumnal climate with deciduous forests. The northern hemisphere was where the majority of the planet's human population had lived and also was the location of the village of Kankage. Due to the long period of rotation, the temperatures on Chinine's northern hemisphere were known to drop drastically during the night. At night temperatures could drop as low as -10 degrees Fahrenheit. During the day temperatures would rise up to a mild 60 degrees Fahrenheit. In the swampy south the temperatures would rise to a sweltering 100 degrees Fahrenheit, usually creating torrential downpours in the late afternoons before the temperatures could grow warmer. During the nights in the southern hemisphere the temperatures would still fall significantly to as low as 40 degrees Fahrenheit. It was rare for the temperatures to drop below freezing, but not unheard of. Chinine had also been known to occasionally experience prolonged periods of global cooling and ice ages caused by volcanic eruptions pumping debris into the atmosphere. A symptom of this was the often overcast skies. The Cave of Shadows :"This cave, Carashi, is saturated with both the dark and light sides of the force." :-Anjuu of Shadows The Cave of Shadows was a cavern located in the side of Mt. Kurokari, an inactive volcano whose summit rose 11,000 ft. above sea level and towered as a back drop over the village of Kankage. The mountain and the caves were a place of training for the Kumori who lived there. As it was described by Kumori Chieftain Anjuu of Shadows, the cave was strong with both the dark and light sides of the force.Young Kumori would enter this cave as the final test in the 'trial of shadows'. Inside the cave the strong force presence would allow the Kumori to see visions of each individual's dueling halves, the idea being to find the peace between the two. It was only after facing the visions within the cave that a Kumori could earn the title 'of Shadows'. History Pre-colonization Chinine was a planet devoid of sentient beings until 1,010,236 BBY. Before that time the planet was a lush world, much as it is today. Due to a force nexus located around Mt. Kurokari life flurished on a planet whose harsh climate may otherwise hinder it. Some early records from the Kurmoi tell of a savage tribe of primitive humanoids who occupied the planet's southern hemisphere, but any records of their existence have long since been wiped out but the overgrow of the southern jungles. The first recorded sentient to come across Chinine was a Mitsukai named Kenshi Samasu who had fled persecution on his home planet Tishi. Founding of Kankage :"This is our home, it is a hidden village, only those among the Kumori could ever find it. All others are doomed to wander the forests, lost for all time." :-Anjuu of Shadows Kenshi was drawn to Chinine by its strong presence in the force, a presence which had its nexus around Mt. Kurokari. It was here, at the foot of the mountain, that Kenshi founded his new village which he called "Kankage" (Original Shadow). Kenshi had brought some of his human students from Tishi to help colonize their new world and build their village. The centerpiece of this new village was the Kumori tower, a structure that stood high above the surrounding trees and whose engineering was far ahead of its time, able to stand against the earthquakes that often plagued the area. The village was also cloaked using the power of the force with a massive immersion. For many generations it was the job of the village chieftain to maintain the force immersion to hide the village from outsiders. It was said that all wayward space travelers that landed on Chinine were doomed to wander the forests. The Kumori's commitment to secrecy and isolationism was part of what kept the system off the respective radars of the Infinite Empire, The Republic, and Sith Empire for many thousands of years. Flora and Flauna : "Chinine is home to some of the most strange and deadly animals. It's not just the cold that comes out at night..." : -Zilfer Displacers Displacers are almost panthar like creatures, that run on four legs. Their skin is usually black through a dark grey, usually sleek and almost reflective of light. Parts of their body seemed to be armored which keeps most Katana blades at bay, as well as rival Displacer claws. They stand three feet tall, almost five feet in length, and their broad shoulders are inbetween two to one feet wide. The main weapons of attacks from these creatures are their viciously sharp claws easily tearing through most metal, and their jaws are no friend to anyone that finds themselves between the clamp of their teeth. Displacers hunt with the force, often tricking their prey's senses into believing that the beast itself is somewhere it is not. Often leading the prey into a trap or the jaws of the displacer itself. This is why many men had fallen prey to Displacers and why the Kumori respect the beasts so. Kankage once boasted of a man that could tame Displacers and use them as scouts, pets, and trackers. Many credit this claim to being why Kankage was never attacked by Displacers, however others argue that the force nexus of Kankage kept the village so well hidden that the beasts could never find the village unless lead in. Lilith Flower This small purple flower, though beautiful often served a notorious purpose. While in small doses the toxin emited from the flower were harmless, in enough consentration it could be used as a weapon. The effects of the flower often faced the victim with images of their worst fears, causing violent hallucinations. Forest fires were potentially dangerous if large amounts of Lilith flowers were in the area for the toxin released into the air had tramatic results. Kumori long ago figured out the potency of this flower and used it to their advantage in fights against their enemies. Paired with Shadow arts, the flower's toxin could be weaponized into a spray that once close enough to their opponent they could unleash point blank for immediate results, or made into a concotion to line the blade of many Kumori katana's so that one little scrap would leave their opponent wondering what was real, and what wasn't. The flowers toxin was actually the pollen released from the flower, to scare away animals that would wish to come and eat the flower. It's beauty would attract many of the smaller herbavores on the planet that liked to munch on flowers such as the Lilith, most animals however would learn to avoid this particularly mean flower. Some Kumori tribes based rituals off the flower, taking a flower and burning it into an incense before handing it to a man or woman who wished to prove that they had acheived some measure of balance. If they could face the flowers effects, and thus face fear itself it was said that they had obtained at least a small measure of balance over their emotions.